gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Interdiction
Interdiction ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Mike Toreno in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (Mike Toreno sitzt im Wohnzimmer seiner Ranch an einem Schreibtisch und gibt durch ein Mikrofon geheimnisvolle Codeworte durch) * Mike Toreno: Roger, Big Monkey, wir haben 13-6 fetten Geier. Wir müssen ein ertrinkendes Baby abholen. Over. (CJ kommt in den Raum, wird aber durch eine Handbewegung Torenos angewiesen, einen Moment still zu halten) * Toreno: In 15 Minuten beim fetten Mond. Es bricht einem das Herz. Over und aus. (Toreno dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl zu CJ um) * Toreno: Carl, du musst was für mich erledigen. * CJ (wütend):''' Ich werd dich gleich erledigen, Mann. Was weißt du über meinen Bruder? * '''Toreno'' (lächelt)'': Ganz ruhig. Er ist im Gefängnis im Norden oben, Flügel D Zelle 13. Links neben ihm ein Kindermörder, der ihm die Kehle durchschneiden will. Rechts neben ihm ein weißer Rassist, der am liebsten sein Herz fressen würde, wenn du's genau wissen willst. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tenpenny und Pulaski sind relativ wohlwollend. Außer man gehört zur Familie von Officer Pendelbury. Den haben sie erschossen, als er drohte, sie auffliegen zu lassen. Aber du weißt darüber Bescheid, oder? * CJ: Verdammt. Woher weißt du das, Mann? Und warum tust du nichts dagegen? (Toreno bleibt cool auf seinem Stuhl sitzen) * Toreno: Du kapierst es nicht, oder? Dir geht's immer um edle Ritter und Helden. Wir müssen Entscheidungen treffen, Junge. Weißt du, ich versuche böse Menschen auf andere böse Menschen anzusetzen. Manchmal lasse ich auch die Guten sterben. Er ist dein Bruder, aber für mich ist er nur ein Pfand. Das ist eine sehr heikle Entscheidung. (Toreno bewegt seine Hände wie eine Waage rauf und runter) * Toreno: Hier sind all die Drecksäcke im Land, und dort sind all die Drecksäcke außerhalb des Landes. Und meine Kollegen und ich sind der Dreh- und Angelpunkt. Wir halten den Staat auf Achse. Da fällt mir ein... (er deutet auf eine Karte, die auf seinem Schreibtisch liegt) * Toreno: HIER musst du hin. Nimm dir den Buggy, den du draußen findest. Gib ein Leuchtsignal ab. Wir müssen eine kostbare Fracht an uns bringen. * CJ: Hey, halt - was ist mit meinem Bruder und dem ganzen Scheiß, von dem du gefaselt hast? (Toreno steht auf) * Toreno: Bleib locker, Sweet geht's gut. Wenn ihn jemand anrührt, wird ein Gefängniswärter seine Frau und Kinder verlieren. Ich hab alles im Griff. Wir reden später darüber. Jetzt hau ab hier. (Toreno legt seine Hand auf CJs rechte Schulter. CJ geht... ... später, in Las Brujas: aus einem Lautsprecher tönt Torenos Stimme) * Toreno: Wo warst du so lange? * CJ: Toreno!? Wo bist du? * Toreno: Viele Meilen entfernt. Keine Zeit für Smalltalk, Jungchen. Nimm dir ein Fahrzeug und schnapp dir die Ausrüstung, die ich bereitgestellt habe. Begib dich zur Abwurfstelle und warte auf das Paket! (kurz darauf, auf dem Gipfel des Arco-del-Oeste-Massivs. Auch hier hat Toreno einen seiner Lautsprecher postiert) * Toreno: Da kommt unsere Lieferung! * CJ: Jesus! Hörst du bitte auf damit! (ein Leviathan nähert sich von Westen) * Toreno: Warte. Scheiße, der Pilot sagt, es gibt Probleme, zwei CIA-Helikopter kommen auf Abfangkurs angedonnert. Kannst du sie sehen? * CJ: Ja. * Toreno: Schieß sie ab. Die Ladung muss um jeden Preis geschützt werden. (nach der 'Luftschlacht': CJ hat das abgeworfene Paket gefunden. Wieder tönt Torenos Stimme aus einem bereit stehenden Lautsprecher) * Toreno: Okay, bring das Paket nach Las Brujas. * CJ: Wo bist du? Ich krieg hier noch Zustände wegen dir. * Toreno: Carl, ich werde dich IMMER beobachten... oder belauschen... oder beides. Mission Steig in den BF Injection, der vor Torenos Garage steht und fahr zum Castillo del Diablo bzw. zur verlassenen Geisterstadt Las Brujas in die Wüste, nordwestlich des Sherman-Staudamms. Inmitten der verfallenen Holzhäuser findest du einen roten Marker. Fahr hinein und nimm Torenos Anweisungen entgegen. Schnapp dir den Raketenwerfer (mit 40 Schuss!) und wähle eines der vorhandenen geländegängigen Fahrzeuge: deinen BF Injection, ein Quadbike, einen Bandito oder eine Sanchez (Ersatzweise kann man auch den Sea Sparrow beim Sherman-Staudamm benutzen.) Sieh jetzt zu, dass du auf den Gipfel des Arco del Oeste - westlich der Geisterstadt - kommst. Fahr in den roten Marker. CJ entzündet daraufhin automatisch ein Leuchtsignal, das auch prompt einen Leviathan-Frachthubschrauber 'anlockt'. links|miniatur|Der Schmuggel-Leviathan rückt an... Dummerweise tauchen jetzt nacheinander fünf feindliche Helikopter der CIA auf (Die Minigun des Sea Sparrow eignet sich perfekt gegen die heranfliegenden Helikopter.) Man sollte die CIA - Helikopter umgehend unter Beschuss nehmen. Schalte sie rasch aus, denn sonst seilen sich Spezialeinheiten ab. Pass auf, dass du beim Geballere nicht aus Versehen den Schmuggel-Helikopter triffst! Sobald alle fünf Helis nur noch rauchender Schrott sind, dreht der Leviathan ab und wirft sein 'Paket' per Fallschirm über dem weiter westlich gelegenen Wüstenflugplatz ab. Fahr (oder flieg) jetzt zum gelandeten Paket (grüne Markierung auf dem Radar) und lass dich von eventuell auftauchenden Cops nicht aufhalten! Die Abwurfstelle liegt nördlich des Flugfeldes, in dem Felsental mit der Hütte und dem Sadler-Geisterauto. Zur Rückkehr nach Las Brujas solltest du den nördlich des hölzernen Steges auf dem Meer wartenden Sea Sparrow nutzen. Flieg zurück in die Geisterstadt, such die markierte Garage (die sich dann automatisch öffnet) und geh in den roten Marker. Tipp: Alternativ kann man sich vorher den wärmesuchenden Raketenwerfer besorgen (bspw. in den Ruinen in Lost Pueblo). Damit kann man die CIA-Helikopter deutlich besser anvisieren und auch besser treffen. Der Raketenwerfer in der Geisterstadt muss nicht eingesammelt werden, man kann direkt in eines der Fahrzeuge steigen. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn der Schmuggel-Leviathan zerstört wird. Trivia *Nach dem Abschuss der Helikopter ist das Signalfeuer das CJ vorhin entzündet hat, immer noch da. Bei genauem Hinsehen entpuppt es sich aber als eine Dose Tränengas, die seltsam strahlt. *Wenn man vom Bergmassiv ins Tal fahren muss, kann man ein Wohnmobil kommen sehen. In ihm sitzen ein Priester und eine Prostituierte. Dies soll wahrscheinlich darauf andeuten, dass sich Priester häufig mit Prostituierten an wenig belebten Orten treffen und dort Geschlechtsverkehr betreiben.﻿﻿﻿ *In dem Buggy zur Anfahrt ist WCTR gewählt, in dem Toreno als verdeckter Anrufer auch dem Nachrichtensprecher klarmacht, dass er ihn jederzeit belauscht und beobachtet ... en:Interdiction es:Interdiction fi:Interdiction pl:Zrzut Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Mike-Toreno-Missionen